C.Syde's Wiki:Pages for deletion
---- This page is used to discuss pages on C.Syde's Wiki that are being considered for deletion. Note that this page is not meant to discuss speedy deletion candidates. Articles must meet specific criteria to qualify for speedy deletion, and such deletions are not subject to community discussion. However, articles that have been mistakenly marked for speedy deletion may be re-marked for normal deletion and discussed here instead. For more information about speedy deletion, please see C.Syde's Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion. Guidelines for deletion If you encounter a page on C.Syde's Wiki that you think does not belong on the wiki, you can propose that the page be deleted. When nominating a page for deletion, please consider the following guidelines: :1. Check to see whether the page fits speedy deletion criteria. If an article clearly fits one or more criteria for speedy deletion, nominate it for speedy deletion instead. :*Articles that can be speedily deleted may include articles consisting purely of vandalism, fanon articles nominated for deletion by their authors, or other examples. :2. Consider whether a potential candidate for deletion could be merged into another existing page, or if multiple potential candidates for deletion could be combined into a single page instead of deleting them outright. If this is the case, you may want to mark the articles with templates instead. :3. Check the to see if the page was recently created. It is possible that a very short article has only recently been created, or is still being written by the original author. As a general courtesy, consider giving the original author some time to finish writing the page before nominating it for deletion, or reach out to the original author on their to learn of their plans. :4. If a page is very short but otherwise would be a good fit for the wiki, consider expanding the page with additional information or merging it with other pages about similar content instead of deletion. If a page is poorly-written but otherwise would be a good fit for the wiki, consider editing the page to improve the writing rather than nominating the page for deletion. If a page warrants deletion, please follow the instructions below to nominate the page for deletion and to start the deletion discussion. Deletion procedures Nominating a page for deletion :1. Nominate a page for deletion by adding the template to the top of a page. Only pages which have been nominated for deletion are discussed for deletion. :2. Create a subpage for the deletion discussion. To do this, start a new page with the title "C.Syde's Wiki:Pages for deletion/." type=create break=no width=20 prefix=C.Syde's Wiki:Pages for deletion/ preload=Template:PfD preload buttonlabel=Start a deletion discussion ::*If you are nominating multiple related pages for deletion at the same time, consider using a unique subpage name to describe the pages you're nominating. :3. On the deletion subpage, explain why the page should be deleted. Note that if your reason(s) for deleting a page all fit speedy deletion criteria, you should consider nominating the page for speedy deletion instead. :4. Consider notifying interested users about a proposed deletion; an "interested user" might include the original author of the article, or a user who has made significant edits to a nominated article. If a page that has only one author has been nominated for deletion, it is recommended that the author be contacted via their talk page to inform them of the pending deletion. During deletion discussions :1. Deletion discussions have no set time limit. Deletion discussions should be open for at least seven days to allow the community to have sufficient opportunity to comment on deletion; unless there is no reasonable chance that a discussion will result in deletion. :2. Any member of the wiki may participate in a deletion discussion. Comments during discussion should focus on why the article should or should not be deleted, merged, or modified. Users should explain their reasoning sufficiently. Deletion discussions are not votes; strength of argument matters more than the number of people in favour or opposed to deletion. :3. The decision to delete, merge, or modify a page is determined by community consensus. :4. When a page is deleted, all talk pages and other subpages of the deleted page will also be deleted unless the community decides to keep them. If there is a large amount of discussion on a page's talk page, for instance, it may be worth keeping that page even if its parent page is deleted. :5. While a page is nominated for deletion, it should remain unlocked to allow editors to edit the page. Editors may not remove the template while a deletion discussion is ongoing. Editors may work to improve the page as a substitute to deleting the page. After a deletion discussion :1. If there is consensus to delete a page after sufficient discussion, the page will be deleted. If there is no content on the page's talk page that is worth retaining, the talk page will also be deleted. :2. If there is no consensus to delete, merge, or modify a page after sufficient discussion, the proposed deletion will be declined and the template will be removed from the page. will be added to the page's to indicate that the page had been considered for deletion, with a link to the relevant discussion. :3. If a page has been deleted through discussion and then recreated, that page may be subject to speedy deletion under speedy deletion criterion #5. :4. Members of the community may propose that a previously-deleted page be undeleted. These discussions should take place in the . :5. If a page has been kept from deletion, it should not be immediately re-nominated for deletion for the same or substantially similar reasons as before. However, a page that has been kept from deletion in the past may still be eligible for deletion in the future. Current deletion discussions :See Category:Candidates for deletion for a list of all pages currently tagged for deletion The deletion discussions listed here are unresolved. Any user is allowed to participate in a deletion discussion. Past deletion discussions Past deletion discussions are listed here, with the outcome of the discussion also included. See also *C.Syde's Wiki:Deletion * of this page Category:C.Syde's Wiki page deletion